Stigma Will Not End
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Ayano can't believe that her father has arranged a marriage for her and rants about it to Kazuma. Kazuma actually knows the reason behind her anger and promises to give her something that will help her go through with the marriage. One-shot


**Stigma Will Not End**

**A/N My first Kaze no Stigma fanfic. I watched the whole series last year but only rediscovered my hankering for Kazuma/Ayano fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

" Oh? Is that so?" asked Kazuma in surprise as he watched the fiery pink-haired girl pacing the room and ranting about her life.

" Yes, Kazuma. My father is arranging a marriage for me with some guy from the Kannagi clan. He says that I won't find any guy who will put up with my mood swings and fiery temper. Can you believe that?" Ayano raged.

Kazuma tried his best to hide his smirk but Ayano saw through it and gave him a sharp glare.

" Kazuma! What is so funny about what I just said? Please tell me so that I may know that you aren't making fun of me again," she said.

" Nothing. It's just that what your dad said is true. I'm not saying that you're all that bad but I'm just saying that you tend to have a really fiery personality and that may scare the guys away," Kazuma said smiling.

Ayano swung a punch at the wind contractor but he just dodged it easily and patted her arm.

" Face it Ayano, that's who you are and just be grateful that you're dad is taking the trouble to arrange a marriage for you," Kazuma said.

" Easy for you to say. I bet Genma would do the same to you if…" but she didn't finish her sentence and she felt an immediate pang of guilt and shame for bringing that sensitive topic up.

The playfulness from Kazuma's eyes drained away and he looked all his twenty-three years of age as he stared out of the window into the setting sun.

" No, Ayano. I don't think he would care enough to do something like that for me. Besides, who needs that old man's help anyway?" Kazuma said defensively and Ayano could see the slight hurt that still remained in his crimson eyes.

" Well, back to your marriage. Aren't you glad that now you have the lovely prospect of starting your won family, training an heir to the Kannagi clan and making your dad a proud grandfather?" Kazuma said smiling at her and she blushed.

" Kids? Who is thinking about that now? Really Kazuma, you should learn to take things slowly first," Ayano replied.

" Fine, suit yourself. I find the single life quite interesting and casual, thank you very much," he grinned at her and she glared at him again.

" Single life? Interesting? Casual? Flings? Strange women?" thought Ayano in anger and jealousy as she saw how cool he was just sitting there taking long and slow sips of his wine.

" So Kazuma, met any potential wives lately?" she said trying to hide the jealousy in her voice and he looked at her strangely and put his glass down.

" Wives? Geez, you were the one who asked me to take things slowly," he grinned. " Not really, I just dated a few girls but none of them were really anything serious. Just some flings," he shrugged.

Ayano was relieved that he did not have a girlfriend yet but she was sill mad at him for being so cheap and stoop so low to have to resort to flings.

" Well, any girls in particular that caught your interest?" she continued grilling him but Kazuma found it amusing and he humored her.

" Well…not exactly…Hey! Now that you mention it, there was this girl who I really liked," he said and Ayano began to burn with envy and rage and she grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

" What about this whore!?" Ayano shouted and Kazuma felt a bit frightened but he freed himself from her. " Hey, if you don't calm down and let me finish my story, how can I possibly fulfill your request?" Kazuma said.

Ayano just sniffed and sat down on the leather couch opposite Kazuma.

" This girl was special. Although she wasn't a very good fighter, but shemade up for it with excellent strength, determination and enthusiasm. She also happens to have a thing for romance and chivalry. This girl never saw it coming and honestly, neither did I," Kazuma said.

Ayano felt like burning this girl into a crisp but she allowed Kazuma to continue his story.

" This girl also likes to be treated like a princess and a lot of people might say that she is spoilt, but I think it is cute and she is just a little kid at heart. To top it off, I think that she is a beautiful and cool girl," Kazuma said and Ayano felt a slight regret that she never could experience this side of Kazuma.

" So how long did you two date?" she asked. " Well….the truth is….we never actually dated. We went out maybe a couple of times but just as friends," he said looking at her intently and she noticed that he was smiling at her.

" However, I'm in a committed relationship with another girl right now and I may be considering going steady with her," Kazuma confided and Ayano's stomach did a somersault.

" But I thought …," but she was cut off by Kazuma's voice. " I know what I said but I really like her and how often do you meet people who make you feel special and loved?" he added.

" What about me?" she silently whispered and she felt like she couldn't face him at the moment.

" Anyway, I'm interested to know why you are so against this arranged marriage that you would come all the way to my apartment to rant about it," he said curiously.

" For many reasons. One of hem is that I will miss the single life terribly," she sighed and Kazuma looked surprised at her.

" Well, well, well, someone has been active in the love department lately. I can feel your pain but your dad means well for you and besides, I'm sure you'll like this guy," Kazuma said reassuringly.

" I don't want that guy!" she suddenly burst out in anger and resentment and this shocked Kazuma.

" Ayano….," he said stunned and he went over to comfort her as hot tears started to stream down her cheeks.

" Leave me alone, Kazuma. Nothing's going to change anyway. I'm still betrothed and you're blissfully happy with that girlfriend of yours so get lost," Ayano shouted but Kazuma was used to dealing with her tantrums and he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm and caring hug.

" If that's the way you feel, then I'll support you throughout this ordeal and perhaps ease your troubles by saying that I've known that you still are in love with me so you don't need to store all that pent up anger and feelings in your heart now," Kazuma said smoothly.

Ayano wiped away her tears and she looked at him and blushed bright red. " How arrogant and presumptuous of you to assume such a ludicrous thing," Ayano said but her reply lacked the defensiveness, anger and bluster that it usually did and Kazuma knew that she was lying.

" It's alright, Ayano. You're getting married so you don't need to keep it from me any longer," he laughed and she clenched her fists and punched the soft quilts of his bed.

" That's just it. I never got the chance to tell you how I truly felt and maybe have a shot with you as those other girls did. It 's just one of the things that I regret not doing before my premature marriage. Another reason is because you seem so happy with those other girls that it seemed that you may have forgotten me," Ayano blurted out and Kazuma felt bad.

" You really are taking me for a trip down guilty lane, aren't you? You're wrong. I haven't forgotten about you and I won' t. you mean a lot to me Ayano and I would never abandon or do anything to hurt you so don't get the wrong ideas now," Kazuma said.

Ayano felt slightly better and she got up from the couch. " Looks like I've got to meet the groom and discuss the details with dad later," Ayano said glumly.

" Cheer up, it's not so bad. You'll learn to like the guy and before you know it, you're happily married to the guy. You're a great girl Ayano and any guy is lucky to have you," Kazuma said smiling and he squeezed her hand.

" How about you then?" she asked him. " Me? I'll just go with the flow and follow where this relationship will take me. It may work or fail but who knows right? Ayano, don't worry. Whatever the outcome, I'll always be there to support you and help you," Kazuma said and Ayano began to smile a little.

" Well, looks like I better go too. I've got a job to carry out after dinner. So, I hope this talk helped clear things up a little and I've got something that will help you in this marriage," Kazuma said from the door.

" Huh? Well, what is it?" Ayano asked puzzled.

" I still love you Ayano so promise me that you'll try to make the most of it because I want to ensure that you have a bright future because all I want is to see you happy and being loved," Kazuma said and Ayano's eyes began to regain some of its sparkle again.

" That's right. I still love you Ayano and don't ever forget that," Kazuma said and left the apartment.

Kazuma was right because his words of confession and encouragement meant more than anything to Ayano.

Ayano looked at the picture of Kazuma and her together on the side of his bed and she grinned. He was probably the only person in the world who could give her the strength to go ahead with this marriage.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Please read and review because I would really appreciate feedback and your thoughts. See you guys in another KNS fanfic**


End file.
